En la granja
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette, Adrien y sus amigos en una granja y compitiendo. Chicos vs chicas, pelea de gallos, los maids, el rey del bosque y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

Desafío

Marinette quedó estática en su lugar con un par de lágrimas comenzando a salir por sus ojos.

-Ahora ya lo sabes.

Adrien la miró con mucha seriedad mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer con mayor intensidad.

-Te lo repetiré una y otra, cuantas veces quieras.

Marinette levantó su mano derecha y el chico se sorprendió al sentir...  
.

.  
La gente aplaudía con alegría al joven que acababa de ganar el torneo de esgrima que se llevó a cabo en la escuela.

Nino se acercó a su amigo y le extendió una botella con agua mientras lo felicitaba.

-Sabía que eras bueno en estas cosas pero no tanto, es más, ya me imaginó que salga una nueva película del Zorro y tu como personaje principal.

El chico sonrió apenado y sintió algo puntiagudo en su espalda.

-¡Lo siento!

Volteó la mirada y vio a Marinette con un florete en menos y le sonrió.

-¡Damas y caballeros, miren bien esto, una chica acaba de desafiar al apuesto campeón!

Las personas gritaron con emoción y Adrien miró a Chloe con enojó.

-Vamos viejo, el público quiere verlos pelear.

Nino empujó al chico y este quedó a unos centímetros de la sonrojada y nerviosa chica.

-Lo siento Marinette.

Se colocó el casco y agarró un florete para pelear con la chica.

-Terminaré esto rápido.

Y se lanzó contra la chica la cual se puso algo sería por el ataque de su amado.  
.

.  
10 minutos después.

Adrien estaba en un rincón con la mirada baja y con Nino y su padre animandolo por perder 39 a 0 contra la ahora nueva campeona de esgrima.

-Ya calmate viejo, fue suerte de principiante que se repitió 39 veces y fue transmitido a todo el país.

Gabriel puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

-Mejor no lo animes. Y tú.

Adrien miró a su padre de costado con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-Ya madura y acepta que una chica que jamás tuvo un duelo de esgrima te humilló totalmente y las personas de todo el país te vieron llorar cuando el árbitro se aburrió de las revanchas.

Ahora Adrien se acostó en el suelo en posición fetal por la "ayuda" que le estaban dando.

-A...Adrien.

Se puso de pié y se limpió las lágrimas para ver a su nueva enemigo con el gran trofeo de esgrima en sus manos.

-Quería disculparme por haber sido tan dura contigo, mí intención no era pelear contra ti,es que me tropecé y agarré esa cosa puntiaguda para sostenerme.

Hizo una reverencia y el chico sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No te preocupes, no debes disculparte por algo tan simple.

La chica lo miró y sonrió provocando una extraña sensación en el pecho del chico.

-Entonces... ¿me darás el trofeo a mí?

Marinette se tapó la boca para no reírse.

-Claro que no, lo gané justamente así que, nos vamos.

La chica se fue alegré por ser perdonada junto a Alya la cual parecía disfrutar la escena desde la puerta pero el chico apretó su puño con enojó y lo levantó al aire.

-Juró que te voy a ganar ¡Cueste lo que me cueste!

Nino y el padre de Adrien se miraron por lo competitivo que resultó ser el chico.

-Apuesto a que la chica va a ganar todas las veces en lo que sea.

Nino se sobresalto y miró al hombre.

-¿Va a apostar en contra de su propio hijo?

El hombre lo miró con seriedad y el chico suspiro derrotado.

-Yo quería apostarle a Marinette.

Adrien volteó y los miró algo molesto.

-No se preocupen, no me ofende ni nada que apuesten a mi némesis delante de mí.

Y se fue molesto recordando como la chica le ganó en algo en lo que el era el mejor.

Recordó esos movimientos, esos pasos, esa parte delantera moverse de un lado a otro demasiado sensual para su gusto y se sonrojo.

-Marinette Dupain Cheng, una digna rival, le mostraré lo que el gran Cat noir es capaz de hacer incluso sin sus poderes.

Llegó a los casilleros y Plagg salió con un pequeño queso en manos.

-¡Felicitaciones por ganar!

El chico agarró sus cosas sin dirigirle una palabra al kwami el cual lo miró ofendido.

-Para que sepas, el camembert ayuda a relajar el alma.

Acarició su queso y luego lo comió con alegría. .

.  
Mientras que con Marinette.

La chica estaba en su habitación limpiando su trofeo con orgullo al recordar que al ganarle tantas veces a Adrien, él le tuvo que dar la mano por obligación de su padre pero el en lugar de éso la abrazó, llorando pero la abrazó.

Definitivamente ése trofeo sería su posesión más valiosa por haber logrado ganar un abrazo del chico.

-Marinette, sabes que Adrien se enojó por perder contra ti y ademas en medió de la pelea el solo miraba tus pechos moverse ¿verdad?

Tikki miró a su portadora y a esta se le enrojeció la cara.

-¡¿Qué Adrien qué?!

Dio un gritó mientras miraba sus pechos.

-N...no sabía que Adrien era de ésos tipos.

-¡Marinette, tú novio vino a buscarte!

Oyó él gritó de su madre y miró a Tikki confundida.

-¿De quién estara hablando?

Se dirigió escaleras abajo y se encontró con...

-¡Adrien!

Era Adrien el cual estaba mirando un álbum de fotos que su madre le dio.

-Te lo puedes quedar si quieres, tengo 5 más como ese.

Tom le sonrió y Adrien abrazó el álbum con alegría.

-Gracias, definitivamente estas fotos de Marinette cuando era pequeña seran mí tesoro (soborno)

-¡Dame éso!

Marinette se acercó y le arrebató el álbum sonrojada.

-¡Marinette! No seas grosera con tu novio.

Su madre la miró con reproche y esta se sonrojo aún más.

-E...él no es mí novio.

Sintió algo sobre su hombro y vio como Adrien la abrazó... pero con cierta rivalidad.

-Tiene razón no somos novios, somos enemigos.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo y miró al chico con ojos llorosos mientras éste recuperaba el álbum.

-Marinette Dupain Cheng, te desafió en esta semana a distintos juegos y te demostrare que yo soy mejor.

El desafío fue lanzado, Marinette no sabe como se metió en ese lió, Adrien no sabe por que al abrazarla cintio mucho calor y los padres de Marinette no saben donde esta la cámara para gravar el bello momento en el que la relación de su hija empezó.

-N...no puedo.

Y la chica le volvió a quitar el álbum.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

El chico hizo un berrinche de niño pequeño.

-Por que tenemos que ir al viajé a la granja mañana ¿recuerdas?

El rubio se sonrojo y miró a otro lado.

-C...claro que lo recuerdo.

Volvió a mirar a la chica con seriedad.

-¡Entonces hagamos un juego en equipos, hombres contra mujeres, el perdedor hará...

Se quedo pensando, sacó su celular y envío un mensaje que fue respondido al instante y lo leyó.

-¡Si pierden se disfrazaran de sirvientas y atenderán la cafetería de la tía de Nino por un día enteró y me darás ese álbum!

Palidecio al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y la chica le sonrió como si la victoria ya fuese suya.

-Es un trató, pero si las chicas ganamos lo harán ustedes y tu me daras un álbum tuyo con todo y fotos de bebé.

El chico iba a negar pero alguien de atrás se le adelantó.

-¡Es un trató!

Nino llegó de quien sabe donde y aceptó el desafío.

-Si los demás preguntan, la idea fue tuya.

Y el moreno se retiró mientras Adrien seguía en su lugar de piedra ya que no sabía nada de granjas.

Y ahora ¡Que comience el desafío de chicos vs chicas! O como diría Marinette ¡chicas vs chicos!

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Quise hacer algo parecido en cierto punto a mi antigua historia de "Vacaciones" y "a conquistar" juntas.

Esperó que les guste.

Hasta la próxima...  



	2. Chapter 2

Mensajes y labios sabor a tómate.

El pelirrojo tomó aire profundamente, miró una última vez la orden y avanzó hacía su clienta.

-Aquí tiene ¿desea algo más?

La rubia le sonrió mientras agarraba la ensalada.

-Quiero una sonrisa para llevar.  
.

.  
Gabriel Agreste miraba a su hijo empacando sus cosas y se le acercó con ojos lagrimosos.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Sere un mejor padre, pero no me dejes!

Adrien agarró su equipaje y lo miró con algo de vergüenza.

-N...no te preocupes, solo serán unos días y luego volveré.

Y se fue, su padre se ardillo en el suelo mientras lloraba por que su hijo se fue a una excursión escolar a una granja.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Adrien salió afuera donde estaba esperándolo Nino y Kim y se tapó la cara por los gritos que daba su padre.

-¿Qué hará tu padre cuando te cases con Marinette?

Nino lo miró con una sonrisa y el rubio solo movió los hombros.

-Quizás no le de importancia, estoy seguro que Marinette le caera bie...

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo.

-¡Marinette no es mí novia!

Kim se acercó a él.

-El nunca te dijo que lo fuera.

Y su sonrojo se expandió aún más.

-¡Ya vamos que se hace tardé!

Se fue corriendo y los otros dos se miraron cómplices.

-Definitivamente nos divertimos en esta semana.

Chocaron sus puños y se fueron con el rubio.  
.

.  
Dos colectivos andaban por las carreteras, uno con las chicas y el otro con los chicos.

Adrien miró su celular con una sonrisa y envío un mensaje a un nuevo contacto que agregó.

"Estoy ansioso por verte como la maid Misaki"

En otro colectivo Alya miraba con una sonrisa a su sonrojada amiga que estaba con el celular en menos.

"Ya me dijeron que al igual que Usui, tu también eras un alienígena pervertido"

El chico sonrió al recibir ese mensaje.

"¿También te dijeron que al igual que Usui yo no pierdo nunca y más si es por su maid personal?

Marinette leyó el mensaje y se sonrojo aún más.

"Que extraño, yo recuerdo que te gané muchas veces en esgrima."

El chico leyó ese mensaje y se enojó un poco.

"¡No te preocupes, ya no seré gentil por que eres una chica!"

Enviado.

"Lo mismo digo, no seré amable por que seas una chica"

Enviado.

"Creó que Alya es mala influencia para ti y ¡yo soy un hombre!"

Enviado.

"La verdad, me acabó de enterar"

Enviado.

"¡Preparate para perder!"

Enviado.

"¡Tú prepárate para perder!"

Enviado.

"Yo también te quiero, besitos en el ojito"

Enviado.

Todas las chicas se acercaron preocupadas al ver a Marinette inconciente y con una sonrisa.

Alya agarró el celular y leyó el último mensaje y se sorprendió.

-No sabía que Adrien fuese tan rápido.

El celular de Marinette vibró y Alya leyó el mensaje nuevo.

"Lo siento, me equivoque, ése último mensaje era para mí padre"

La morena se rió y envío un mensaje en lugar de Marinette.

"Te envió un beso bien jugoso en los labios"

Adrien leyó ese mensaje y casi se le sale el corazón.

Otro mensaje llegó y miró con enojó al pelirrojo.

"Lo siento, era para Nathaniel"

El pelirrojo se sintio observado y vio como Adrien lo queria asesinar con la mirada.

-Está noche alguien morirá.

Su celular volvió a vibrar y miró el mensaje.

"Era broma, soy Alya, Marinette en este momento esta indispuesta y contesté por ella"

Se sonrojo y guardó el celular con su corazón aún palpitando rápido y algo alegré por que no fue Marinette la del mensaje.  
.

.  
Ya llegando veían por las ventanas el gran lugar en el que se quedarían, había vacas, gallinas, mucha siembra, ovejas, un bosque no muy lejos y muchas otras cosas.

Los colectivos pararon y los chicos salieron entusiasmados mientras que las chicas luchaban por sacar a Chlor del colectivo.

-¡No voy a salir, ni por un besó de Adrien!

Marinette que la estaba empujando de atrás al oír eso le pellizco el cuello haciendo que la chica de un saltó y caiga sobre cierto pelirrojo que pasaba en una posición muy comprometedora.

El chico estaba de piedra y la chica se levantó y escupió a los costados con asco por haber besado al chico.

-¡Puaj! Que ascó, sabe a tómate viejo.

La rubia fue a buscar algo para beber y quitarse el mal gusto de su boca mientras que el chico seguía en el suelo con un sonrojo y tocando sus labios.

-¡Amigo ¿estas bien?!

Kim y Nino se acercaron a ayudarlo y él los miró con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me sentí mejor.

Se levantó y se fue dando saltitos mientras los demás lo miraban con preocupación y sorpresa.

-Hoy nuestro querido Nathaniel a crecido.

Kim levantó el puño con orgullo y Nino hacía un saludó militar.  
.

.  
Mientras que con Chloe.

La chica estaba recostada sobre un árbol muy sonrojada y tocándose el pecho.

-Definitivamente, oído los tomates y no cambiará jamás.

Se fue a reunir con el grupo con sus labios sabor a tómate.

-¿Por qué en verdad seben a tómate? Éso es canibalismo.

Sonrió un poco de costado.  
.

.  
Ya estando todo más calmó cada grupo se fue a la habitación que compartían.

Con los chicos.

-¡Ya ponte los pantalones!

Kim le lanzó una almohada al a Nino que caminaba en ropa interior.

-¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Acaso te éxito?

Se tocó el labio y Kim saltó sobre él molestó.

-¿Creen qué esta bien?

Adrien miró a Nathaniel que estaba acostado y besando la almohada.

-Mientras no nos molesté a nosotros, bien por mí.

Habló Iván guardando sus cosas.

-Yo creo que él que esta mal en este momento es Nino.

Max señaló al inconciente chico mientras Kim peinaba su cabello hasta que sintió algo raro en su mano.

-¡No puede ser, me rompí una uña!

Todos se le acercaron preocupados.

-¡No te preocupes, aquí tengo vendas para tratar la herida!

Y comenzaron la curación antes de que la situación del deportista empeore.

-¡Resiste, no te acerques hacía la luz!

Aún que al parecer exagereban solo un poco.  
.

.  
Con las chicas

Marinette y Alya se miraban con seriedad y todas las demás miraban con miedo.

-Rindete amiga.

La morena habló y Marinette sonrió.

-Esas son mis líneas.

Ambas pusieron sus manos sobre una mesa y Juleka se acercó.

-Quiero una competencia limpia.

Miró a las dos e hizo una señal con la mano y Rose tocó una campana.

La morena hacía fuerza mientras que Marinette parecía, no, en verdad no hacía mucha fuerza aún y a Alya ya se le puso la cara roja.

-No me queda de otra.

La chica sonrió y señaló la puerta.

-¡Es Adrien!

Marinette se sobresalto y bajó su brazo con brusquedad y tumbó a su amiga de su asiento.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Y la ganadora y aún campeona de las fuerzas sigue siendo Marinette.

Señaló la gótica sin ánimo mientras Alya tocaba su adolorido brazo por que su plan no funciono y Marinette se desilusio al no ver al chico.

-Oigan.

Todas miraron a una sonrojada Chloe que habló desde su cama.

-¿Es malo que de repente me gusten los tomates?

-¡¿Qué?!

Las chicas entendieron a que se refería menos Marinette que quedó viendo como todas se acercaron alegres a la rubia.

-¿Hola?

Una señora con vientre de embarazo dentro con una sonrisa.

-Esperó que se sientan a gustó, yo soy Anna y sere la encargada de su cuidado y aprendizaje en su estadía aquí, esperó y nos llevemos bien.

La mujer les sonrió y antes de que alguien hablé llegó un hombre asustado.

-¡Tenemos un problema, un chico se rompió una uña!

Las chicas palidecieron y la mujer suspiro cansada.

-Este hombre tan singular es mí esposo y él que ayudara a los chicos, si me disculpan.

Se retiró con su marido que seguía preocupado por la uña del chico.

-Está seran días muy largos.

Alya suspiro cansada y las chicas con fastidió por que los chicos ya las avergonzaban aún antes de trabajar.

-¡Trabajar!

Y Chloe se dio cuenta de que no estaban hay por vacaciones.

Continuará...  
.

.

.  
Hola!

Nathaniel se volvió un caníbal y comió a su propia gente.

Esperó que les guste como va quedando.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima...  



	3. Chapter 3

Enemigos oficiales.

-Cierra tus ojos.

El chico la miró con duda y suspiro molestó.

-¿Por qué quieres que los cierre?

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y él cerró sus ojos con algo de miedo por lo que era capas de hacerle.

-No los habrás.

El deportista fruncio el ceño y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla acercarse con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas.

"¿Qué hago?"

La duda y el miedo lo invadieron al no saber que hacer y el tiempo se le agotaba.  
.

.  
El sol daba los primeros rayos de luz, los pájaros cantaban, un gallo se subió sobre un tractor y comenzó con sus gritos para despertar a tod...

-¡Cierra el picó futura cena navideña!

Adrien le lanzó con un queso de Plagg y el pobre gallo se desmayo por el hedor mientras el kwami fue a toda velocidad a rescatar a su queridísimo camembert.

-¿Alguien vio mi deliniador?

Nino buscaba por toda la habitación mientras Kim y Adrien peleaban por el gel de cabellos que no sabían de quien era.

-¡Es mío Agreste, damelo!

El deportista lo empujó y Adrien le devolvió el empujón.

-Lamentaras meterte con alguien que practicó valed durante 9 años.

Se paró de puntitas de pié y dio varios giros con sus manos extendidas para golpear al rubio.

-¡Rayos!

Adrien agarró un cepillo para la espalda que le pertenecía a Nino y lo apuntó como si de un duelo de esgrima se tratase.

-¡Hangar!

Saltó sobre su amigo y le cepillo la cara haciendo se aparte derrotado.

-Ganaste esta vez Agreste, si no estuviese herido yo ganaría.

Le mostró su dedo índice el cual lo tenía vendado y se fue molesto.

-Mí precisó.

Y Adrien le sacó la tapa al tarro pero...

-¡Nooooooo!

Así es, estaba vacío.

Max miraba pensativo al más grande del grupo que seguía dormiendo como bebé con todo el ruido.

-Apuesto 30 billetes a que lo despierto.

Nathaniel se le acercó con una sonrisa y el moreno le extendió la mano.

-Es un trató.

Se dieron la mano y el pelirrojo se acercó a su dormido amigo para hacerle cosquillas en los pies.

-Cuchi, cuchi, cu...

Una patada lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación y se quedo desmayado sin lograr despertar a su amigo.

-¡Buenos días jove...nes.

El hombre que se haría cargó de enseñarles en su estadía sobre el trabajó de la granja palidecio al ver a Nino arreglandose las pestañas, a Nathaniel inconciente, Iván dormiendo, Max esperando a que el pelirrojo reaccione, Kim besando su reflejó en un espejo y Adrien llorando con un tarro de gel vacío.

-Esto va a ser difícil.

Se rasco su cabeza nervioso. .

.  
Con las chicas.

Todas las chicas se reunían alrededor de la cama de Marinette.

-A la una, a las dos y a las tres.

Alya le tiró agua helada para que se despierte y lo logró.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste éso?! ¡El agua estaba fría!

Marinette se levantó molesta y Alya señaló a Chloe.

-Hubieses preferido el plan de Chloe de dejarte en ropa interior, sacarte afuera y que Adrien te vea casi desnuda mientras dormías.

La chica palidecio y abrazó a su amiga.

-Te quiero amiga mía.

Rose se acercó a ellas y señaló a Juleka.

-¿Quién la va a despertar a ella?

Mylene, Sabrina, Chloe y Lila se escondieron detrás de Marinette asustadas.

-Tú eres la presidenta de clases amiga.

Miró a Alya con mala gana y se acercó lentamente a la aún dormida chica mientras Alix sacaba su celular para grabar los últimos momentos de vida de Marinette.

-¿Juleka? Despierta.

Le tocó el hombro con miedo y se volteó para ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no despierta, mejor vamosno.

Una mano peluda se posó sobre su hombro y palidecio mientras volteaba la mirada lentamente.

-¡Aaaaaaa!

Dio un saltó asustada al ver una pata de perro sobre su hombro y Juleka se reía divertida.

-Jajaja, no puedo creer que cayeras.

Chocó los cinco com Rose y Alya abrazaba a Marinette que aún estaba pálida.

-Vi toda mi vida pasar por mis ojos, soy horrible.

La morena la acarició y ella se separó un poco.

-Yo fuy la que subió la foto a Internet cuando te cayó mal ese burrito.

-¡¿Qué tú que?!

Y se lanzó sobre Marinette muy molesta mientras las demás hacian sus apuestas.

-Hola chicas...

La mujer que las ayudaría pasó a la habitación y quedo de piedra al ver como dos peleaban y las otras festejaban la lucha.

-¿Por qué siempre hacen esto?

Y se sobo las cienes cansada de repetir la misma escena.  
.

.  
Adrien suspiraba hondamente mirando su objetivo y la cesta que tenía en sus manos.

-Solo será un huevo ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Pasó al granero con miedo y se relajó al ver que todas las gallinas dormian.

-Que alivio.

Se acercó a una de las gallinas y se sonrojo.

-¿T...tengo que meter mí mano debajo de ellas?

Acercó su temblorosa y sudada mano mientras se decía una y otra vez que no era un pervertido por tocar el tasero de una gallina.

Unos pasos lo pusieron en alerta y miró a todos lados con miedo.

-¿H...Hola? ¿Quién handa ahí? Y no diga otro gato por que ya lo oí en el chavo.

Miró hacía arriba de unas jaulas, palidecio y dio un gritó para nada varonil.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa! ¡Alejate de mí!

El gallo volvió a buscar venganza y ahora picoteaba el trasero del chico mientras este corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Quiero a mi papá!

Y a unas tres horas de la granja, en la mansión Agreste, Gabriel se puso de pié mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-Mí bebé me necesita, mis instintos me lo dicen.

Tomó las llaves del auto para irse y Nathalie sonrió de costado mientras se iba.

-Me preguntó ¿cuánto tardará en derse cuenta de que no sabe en que granja esta?  
.

.  
Con los demás.

Cada uno debía sacar leche a una vaca, sólo Adrien fue la excepción de ir a parte del grupo.

-Ascó... ascó... ¡Ascó!

Chloe daba un gritó cada vez que miraba la ubre de la vaca y Sabrina ordeñaba al animal alegré de poder pasar más tiempo con su amiga.

-¡Ascó!

La verdad Chloe se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que creía.

Las demas chicas también lo hacían con alegría, menos Lila que parecía peor que Chloe y Mylene que le tenía miedo al animal.

-Yo quiero ésa vaca.

El hombre se acercó a Nino y palidecio.

-Ése es un caballo.

El chico lo miró serio y se sobo la barbilla.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, usted nunca se presentó a nosotros.

El hombre sonrió avergonzado.

-Lo siento, es que soy algo olvidadiso.

Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Me llamó Jason.

Nino palidecio y retrocedió asustado.

-¡Corran todos, él es Jason Voorhees!

Se fue corriendo y el hombre bajó su mano con algo de depresión.

-¿Por qué mí mamá era fanática de esas películas?

Miró a su lado y vio a Juleka que lo miraba con una sonrisa, un papel y un bolígrafo.

-¿Me da su autógrafo?

Agarró el papel nervioso por lo raro que resultó ese grupo.

-Creo que tendré que llamar a Aarón, para que los ayude un poco mañana.

Le dibujo una sonrisa a la chica y esta se retiró alegré.

.  
Ya siendo de noche, luego de terminar de sembrar, construir ,limpiar, ayudar a Adrien con el gallo y buscar a Nino todos caminaban con los pies a rastras.

-¿Quién quiere contar historias de terror?

El hombre les mostró una linterna pero todos los ignoraron y se fueron a dormir a pesar de que eran las 8 de la noche.

-Muy bien, lo dejáramos para después.

.  
Adrien se acostó en su cama adolorido, sintió una presencia malvada y se acercó a la ventana donde no muy lejos logró ver al gallo que lo atacó.

-Tú seras mí cena cuando invité a Marinette a una cit...

Detuvo su oración y se sonrojo apenado.

-Mejor me voy a dormir.

Y así pasó un día de arduo trabajó para Adrien él cual no junto ni un huevo pero si un nuevo enemigo y sentimientos en dudas.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Les gusta cómo va quedando?

En el siguiente capítulo un nuevo personaje va a aparecer por recomendación de un review.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima... 


	4. Chapter 4

Abusadores.

Mylene tomó a Iván de la mano y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea para que no sea tan fuerte la noticia.

Él le sonrió aún nervioso y el padre de la chica llegó.

-Disculpa la demora hija, algunas personas me pidieron que me saque fotos con sus hijos.

El hombre tomó asiento y miró al chico con seriedad.

-¿Quién es él?

Iván palidecio y Mylene lo tomó de la mano y miró a su padre con seriedad.

-Estoy embarazada y él es el padre.

La vida de chico pasó ante sus ojos y el hombre se puso de pié molesto.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mí bebé?!

Tomó al chico del cuello de su remera.

-¡Ni yo lo sé!

La chica soltó una risita y los dos la miraron.

Los chicos están sentados alrededor de un árbol con tranquilidad.

-Esto es vida de campo, paz, tranquilidad y amigos.

Nino habló mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Creí que sería difícil pero con excepción de ese gallo que quiere mí cabeza todo es muy tranquilo. Que bueno que me dieron algo para mis alergias y puedo luchar con mi futura cena tranquilo.

Ahora habló Adrien y el hombre que los cuidaba se acercó a ellos algo molestó.

-¿Por qué no están trabajando?

Kim miró al hombre y suspiro como una diva.

-Hace calor y ése chico Aarón lo hace bien sólo sin que unos holgazanes como nosotros intervengan.

Señaló a un chico de piel morena, ojos cafes, de la misma altura de adrien, cabello desordenado como Cat noir pero negro con detalles verdes, camiseta verde con detalles negros en las mangas, el simbolo omega y en el centro de negro, una chaqueta gris con capucha, pantalones azul marino, zapatos deportivos gris y verde y guantes de motociclista (sin dedos) negros sembrando semillas en medió del sol sin ayuda de nadie.

-Él vino a ayudar no a hacer todo su trabajó.

El hombre los miró enojado e Iván le lanzó pasto en la cara.

-Hable con nuestra secretaria.

Los chicos se rieron y el hombre suspiro profundo para calmarse un poco.

-Traiganos unos refrescos que tenemos sed, hace mucho calor.

Ahora habló Nathaniel haciendo que los demás rían más fuerte y el hombre llegue a sus límites.

-¡Kevin!

Dio un gritó y una cabrá se acercó a él.

-Enseñales a estos estudiantes que les pasará si no trabajan.

La cabrá los miró con la intención de atacarlos y los chicos se abrazaron asustados.

-¡Trabajaremos, trabajaremos!

El hombre acarició al animal y sonrió.

-Ya es tardé.

La cabrá se lanzó hacía ellos y cada uno se separó mientras corrían a toda velocidad para no ser atrapados pero el animal sólo fue por uno.

-¡¿Por qué me persigue a mí?!

El pobre Nathaniel corría por su vida por que al animal le gustaban los tomates y el era su almuerzo.

-Según mis cálculos, hoy Nathaniel será comida de cabra.

Y Max habló mientras los demás se ponían a trabajar por que sabían que el otro animal era un toro y por la cabellera de su amigo iba a ser atacado por segunda vez si seguían de holgazanes.

Con las chicas.

Cada una estaba bañando a algunos animales pequeños con alegría, excepto Chloe.

-Que cerdito más bonito.

Mylene acarició al chanchito que estaba bañando y la rubia la miró con enojó.

-¿Por qué bañas a un puerco que se ensuciara otra vez? Además esta feito.

La chica cintio algo frío caer sobre su hombro y miró hacía atrás furiosa.

-¿Acabas de tirarme lodo por que le dije feo a tu feo hijo?

La cerda nuevamente le tiró lodo pero esta vez en la cara.

-¡Ahora si te tocó el ocho, pequeño demonio!

Saltó hacía el animal y lo comenzó a ahorcar estilo Homero Simpson.

-¡Chloe, deja al animal!

Marinette apartó a la chica de la chancha que se fue corriendo una vez liberada.

-¡Ella empezó, mira como me dejó!

La rubia se señaló molesta para que vea como estaba toda sucia.

-Éso no es cierto, tú le dijiste feo a su hijito y ella se enojó.

Mylene le mostró el animalito a Marinette y esta miró a Chloe enojada.

-Discúlpate con el cerdito.

La chica se sobresalto y miró a Marinette molesta.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes y no me voy a disculpar jamás!

3 minutos después.

-Lo siento, soy una mala persona y tú un hermoso chanchito.

La rubia acarició al animal y sonrió.

-La verdad no eres tan feo cuando estás limpió.

Alzó al cerdito en brazos y los llevó con los demás alegré mientras Alya miraba a su amiga con asombro.

-No se si reír o asustarme de la forma en que convences inclusive a Chloe.

Marinette sonrió y oyeron a alguien gritando.

-¡Ayudaaaaa!

Todas vieron como Nathaniel huía de una cabra mientras lloraba.

-¡Esperame Nathaniel, no dejés que te atrape hasta que grabé un video para YouTube!

Alix fue corriendo tras él con su celular en manos.

-Por cierto, ¿se enteraron que los chicos tienen ayuda del sobrino del señor Jason?

Lila se acercó a las chicas con una sonrisa y Juleka la miró con alegría.

-A lo mejor es Chucky, genial.

Lila se sobresalto un poco.

-¿Qué? ¡No! El chico se llama Aarón.

Marinette sonrió alegré al ver que Lila dejó su faceta de Chloe 2 y se estaba ganando la amistad de ellas con honestidad.

-Yo tengo un modelo personal que es más guapo que el mismo Adrien, así que no me importa saber como es ése tal Aarón.

O quizás no tan honestamente.

Sabrina y Rose se acercaron a ellas y la señora Anna les habló de su asiento.

-Luego que terminen aquí y su amiga Alix vuelva iremos a ver a Aarón para que lo conozcan.

Las chicas sonrieron y volvieron al trabajó.

Nuevamente con los chicos.

Luego de terminar el poco trabajó que les dejó Aarón todos con excepción de Nathaniel estaban en su habitación mirando a Nino con enojó.

-Eres un cerdo ¿por qué trajiste tus sucias revistas?

Kim agarró una revista y Nino sonrió mientras juntaba sus dedos.

-No puedo dejar al precioso.

Iván lo golpeó con una revista mientras Aarón miraba a Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Tus amigos si que son únicos.

El rubio suspiro cansado.

-Ni lo menciones.

Max se acercó a ellos mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Sí algunos de los encargados se entera de esto estaremos en problemas asi que será mejor que las queme alguien.

Todos miraron a Nino y éste volteó la mirada molesto.

-No voy a quemar a mis bebé, las tengo desde los 12 años.

Ahora todos se miraron entre sí.

-El que pierda en piedra, papel o tijera las quemara.

Todos escondieron sus manos y las sacaron.

-¡Rayos!

Adrien maldijo por que él fue el único que hizo piedra y todos los demás papel.

-No te enojes viejo, tú siempre sacas piedra.

Adrien miró a Kim molestó.

-Es que la piedra lo hacen los hombres.

Iván le extendió la bolsa de revistas y Adrien se fue con ellas enojado.

-¡Todo yo, todo yo!

Iba haciendo berrinches de niño y las chicas se le acercaron haciendo que palidezca.

-¿Qué tienes en ésa bolsa?

Alya se acercó y él retrocedió asustado.

-N...nada.

-A ver.

Lila le quitó la bolsa de atras y todas las revistas cayeron al suelo.

-Esto...no es mío.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y cada una le dio a Adrien una bofetada molesta menos Marinette que lo miraba sonrojada.

-¿T...te gustan las de pechos grandes?

Adrien se sobresalto y se acercó a la chica.

-¡No, claro que no! Bueno un poco ¡Pero las tuyas son más lindas que las modelos en bikinis de estas revistas!

Ahora si, Marinette le dio una bofetada avergonzada.

-¡Agreste!

Gritó su apellido molesta y se fue.

-Pero son de Nino.

Se sobo la mejilla por que por un extraño motivo ese último golpe fue el único que le dolió.

-Ya volví.

Y Nathaliel regresó con la lengua afuera como perro por tanto correr juntó a Alix que se reía de un vídeo en su celular.

Mientras que con las chicas.

-Eres guapo.

El chico se sonrojo.

-Sexy.

Ahora se sintió incómodo.

-¿Tienes novia?

Y ahora se puso de pié y se escondió detrás de las chicas que miraban en un lado como los chicos elogiaban a Aarón y le hacían preguntas muy incómodas como la de si aún era virgen (por parte de Nino).

-Ya dejen al chico tranquilo.

Lila abrazó al chico y este se sonrojo apenado.

-Ustedes dejenlo, él es nuestro.

Kim lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo a ellos.

-¡Parece que quieren abusar de él!

Alya se acercó molesta.

-¿Para qué otra cosa lo querríamos?

Las chicas palidecieron por la respuesta de Nino y se llevaron al chico lejos de sus amigos.

-¡Genial! ¿Ahora quién hará nuestros trabajos?

El moreno se cruzó de brazos molesto por no poder abusar de la nobleza del chico y ahora tendrían que volver a trabajar solos.

-¿No les hace raro que las chicas se lleven a un chico guapo con ellas?

Max miró a todos y palidecieron.

-¡Ya vamos Aarón, no dejaremos que manchen tú puro corazón!

Todos fueron corriendo al rescate de su nuevo amigo.

.

Adrien miraba desde un árbol con unos vinoculares y llamó a alguien por celular.

-Destoceitor, contesté, aquí habla Extermoneitor, el enemigo esta en su cabaña, cambió.

Oyó el ruido de un retrete y miró su celular.

-¡Aaa, que alivio! Aquí destroceitor, el mensaje fue recibido, los soldados tomate y Takeo ya van en caminó, cambió.

Adrien parpadeo confundido.

-¿Quién es Takeo?

Nino suspiro cansado desde el otro lado.

-Iván es Takeo por ore no monogatari, Kim es cyborg por los comic DC, Max es Jimmy Neutron por el dibujó de ese del niño genio, Nathaniel es tomate por... bueno eso se entiende solo y tú y yo somos extermineitor y destoceitor por la película Argentina de los extermineitors.

Tras terminar de explicar éso se volvió a oír el ruido del retrete.

-Esas ciruelas rojas si que me cayeron mal.

Adrien palidecio y cortó la llamada al ver a Iván y Nathaniel acercarse.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Nathaniel sacó un papel y se les mostró.

-Según destroceitor el plan es dentrar a la habitación de las chicas, tirarle los globos de agua que Iván tiene.

Le mostró la bolsa del chico.

-Recuperar a nuestro esclavo ¡digo! Amigo y huir hacía el atardecer.

Adrien lo miró confundiendo.

-¿Cómo puedes entender eso si sólo tiene varios palitos dibujados, unas cosas redondas, alguien gritando salvame Popeye y un sol con una sonrisa?

El pelirrojo levantó sus hombros.

-Soy un artista, para mi todos los dibujos de ustedes son iguales.

Sin más que decir se dirigieron a la cabaña del enemigo a recuperar a su amigo.

Iván se paró cerca de la puerta y Adrien asintió con la cabeza mientras Nathaniel preparaba el ataque.

-¡Ahora!

Iván abrió la puerta, Nathaniel se puso a tirar los globos de agua y Adrien se dirigió a rescatar a su amigo pero quedó de piedra al ver como la mayor para de las chicas estaban en trajes de baños y ahora mojadas.

-Venimos por nuestro amigo ¿verdad?

Miró hacía atras y ya no vio a sus compañeros, fue abandonado en combate.

-Últimas palabras Agreste.

Alya se trono los dedos mientras Lila cerraba la puerta y Alix grababa la escena.

-Fue un honor morir rodeado de chicas en poco ropa.

Hizo un saludó militar y eso fue todo lo que se supo de él en ese día.

.

.

Con los chicos.

Nino, Kim, Max y Aarón jugaban a las cartas y el moreno los miró pensativo.

-Ahora recuerdo que no le dije a los demás que Aarón volvió solo.

-No te preocupes, no harán nada tonto.

Nino obedeció a Kim y volvió al juego lavandose las manos de toda culpa.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Arreglé el problema que tenía la aplicación que tengo para escribir y ahora puede hacer algo un poco más decente.**

 **Esperó que les este gustando como va quedando y me disculpo con Anonimus por hacer que los chicos quieran abusar laboralmente de su personaje.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	5. Chapter 5

Aguas

Se acercó a su chica con una sonrisa mientras le extendia una rosa.

-Una rosa para mí rosa.

La chica rió y atrajo al chico hacía ella haciendo que él se sonroje.

-Un besó para mí caballero de armadura barata.

Cortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besar a su muy sudado novio con pasión. .

.  
Adrien se removia en su lugar con desesperación.

-¡No veo nada!

Miró a Nathaniel el cual apuntaba con la cámara de su celular al máximo.

-Yo tampoco logró ver nada.

El pelirrojo miró a Kim el cual tenía unos vinoculares y su rostro algo sonrojado.

-Yo... casi lo veo.

Con su respiración agitada miró a Nino que tenía un telescopio.

-Yo veo todo muy grande.

Miró a sus amigos los cuales suspiraron derrotados.

-Ustedes son unos asquerosos degenerados.

Ahora miraron a Iván que estaba de brazos cruzados, enojado y algo rojo de la vergüenza.

-Según mis cálculos, si las chicas se enteran de que quisimos espiarlas mientras se bañaban en el río desde una montaña, estamos con nuestras lápidas ya listas.

Habló Max mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Y según mis cálculos ustedes deberían estar trabajando para tomar un descanso como las chicas que ya se desocuparon.

Los chicos palidecieron, voltearon la mirada lentamente y los vieron, eran Jasson y la cabra que miraba a Nathaniel con hambre.

-Será mejor que corramos.

Adrien miró donde estaban sus amigos pero ya no los vio.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Me abandonaron otra vez, traidores!

Intentó huir pero lo arrastraron de la oreja mientras la cabra iba en búsqueda de los demás prófugos. .

.  
Nino y Kim caminaban por un bosque y Kim miraba a su amigo con enojó por que iba dando saltitos y cantando a todo pulmón.

-¡Que lindo soy,  
Que bonito soy,  
Como me quiero!

Fue su límite y le dio un coscorron molesto en su cabeza.

-¡Podrías dejar de cantar ésa canción, narcisista afeminado, que una cabrá con hambre nos está siguiendo por que de seguro ya habrá digerido a Agreste!

El moreno se sobo su cabeza y lo miró despreocupado.

-No problem, my friend. Esa cabrá sólo tiene un objetivo y es Nathaniel.

Se recosto sobre una parte donde había césped de un tono más verde junto a otras plantas a su alrededor.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

El deportista se acercó para sentarse cerca de su amigo pero éste se levantó de golpe.

-¡Por Mirmo, me pica todo mí hermoso y sexy cuerpo!

El moreno se fue corriendo mientras se rascaba todo su ahora rojo cuerpo y Kim miraba el letrero que tenía a su lado con una gota de sudor.

"Peligro, yerbas venenosas"

Miró una vez más donde se fue su amigo, suspiro cansado y fue tras él. .

.  
Ya siendo la siesta, todos se reunían en una especie de lago para pescar.

Las chicas miraban a sus compañeros los cuales parecían haber sufrido un accidente sobre todo Nino y Nathaniel, uno tenía su cuerpo algo rojo y se rascaba disimuladamente y el otro tenía marcas de dientes en algunas partes.

-¡Por que no pescamos nada!

Kim lanzó su caña hacía un árbol y se sentó enojado.

-Se me hace que se nos olvida algo muy importante en éstas vacaciones.

Adrien se sobo su barbilla pensativo y Marinette se le acercó un poco.

-¿No se les estará olvidando que esto no son vacaciones, quizás?

El chico la miró con ese vestido blanco y no se aguantó, la abrazó, Marinette se sonrojo,Alix lo grabó, Nino se rasco, Alya se emocionó y... disculpen, me desvíe un poco.

-Eres tan linda y suave que te quiero abrazar y besar con todas mis fuerzas.

Continuó abrazando a su ahora inconciente amiga mientras Alya se acercaba a él y lo empujaba.

-Mantén tus hormonas y su virginidad hasta la boda ¿entendiendo?

Adrien iba a hacerle frente pero vio como todas las demás chicas se tronaban los dedos con un aura malvada, así que se quedó calladito mientras llevaba a Marinette bajó un árbol hasta que despierte.

-¡Pesque uno!

-¡Yo también!

-¡Y yo!

Todos derrepente comenzaron a sacar peces con alegría.

-Ya volví.

Adrien volvió y la pesca paró al instante.

-Oye viejo, da 7 pasos para atrás.

Kim le señaló con su mano y Adrien obedeció confundiendo.

-¡Pesque uno!

-¡Yo también!

Los presentes miraron a Adrien con rechazo y lo mandaron con Marinette para que no arruine su pesca.

-Éso es extraño, estos peces sólo huyen del peligro cuando ahí algún gato presenté.

Aarón miró al chico pensativo pero decidió que ignorarlo y que se quede con su novia en un rincón era lo más apropiado.  
.

.  
Marinette abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio una cabellera rubia sobre su hombro mientras sus amigos pescaban alegres.

"¡Adrien esta dormiendo sobre mí hombro no lo puedo creer!"

Sintió algo frío sobre ella y palidecio al ver que su amado estaba babeandola mientras decía algo de te quiero comer o algo así.

Agarró un pañuelo y limpió la baba de su amigo con una sonrisa y éste movió su mano derecha en sueños hacía una parte muy íntima de Marinette.

La chica se sonrojo al sentir la mano del chico sobre... su parte baja, no sabía que hacer hasta que...

-¡Adrien Agreste alias el futuro cadáver ¿qué te dije sobre mí amiga?!

El chico abrió sus ojos asustado y palidecio al ver como todas las chicas saltaban sobre él molestas.

-A éste pasó Nathaniel y Agreste morirán seguro.

Todos asintieron a lo que dijo Max mientras se oían unos muy feos ruidos a huesos quebrados y Adrien llorando de dolor.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Lo siento, no se me ocurrió mucho para este capítulo pero en el siguiente si y va a involucrar a un bebé y un zorrillo.

Les invitó a leer mis otras historias de "Niñeros" y "de la A a la Z" si lo desean.

Hasta la próxima... 


	6. Chapter 6

Bebé.

Adrien se miró al espejo con sus ojos lagrimosos y Nino se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes bro, si es por ellas esto no es nada.

El rubio miró a sus demás compañeros que estaban igual de enojados que él por lo que hizo Nino.

-Muy bien, vamos nenas, es hora de la fiesta.

El moreno se fue dando saltitos dejando a sus amigos con una venganza segura por meterlos en ése lió y no contarles nada.

.  
Un nuevo y tranquilo día se presentaba para los chicos.

-¡Trabajare, trabajare, pero controla a tú cabrá!

Nathaniel huía de su agresor nuevamente mientras los demás se escondían por distintos lugares.

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico volteó con espanto y vio a Marinette cerca de él.

-¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?

Oyó como la cabrá se acercaba, agarró a Marinette del brazo y la escondió con él mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento princesa, ésa cabrá nos quiere desayunar así que me estoy ocultando.

Apretó algo suave con su mano y sudo frío mientras bajaba su mirada lentamente.

"Estoy frito"

Su mano estaba apretando uno de los pechos de Marinette y él muy tonto en lugar de dejarlo continuó con la acción.

"Si muero moriré felíz"

La chica se acomodo en su lugar sorprendiendo a Adrien pero...

-¡Adrien Agreste, eres hombre muerto!

Alya junto a todas las chicas se acercaban al pobre chico que ya iba huyendo a unos 500 metros del miedo que tenía.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!

Logró escapar de su castigo pero éso solo haría peor su sufrimiento después. .

.  
Una hora después.

Ésa mañana salieron a explorar el bosque, todos los chicos excepto Adrien se fueron con Jasson y todas las chicas excepto Marinette se fueron con Anna, creó que sabemos el por que ya que las chicas insistieron por ciertos motivos (venganza).

-Nos vemos linda.

El hombre besó a su mujer con una sonrisa.

-Cuida bien a los niños y no dejes que jueguen en la yerba venenosa otra vez.

Señaló a Nino el cual aún se seguía rascando.

-Lo intentaré.

Cada grupo fue con sus supervisores mientras Alya se acercaba a Chloe.

-¿Vamos a hacerle la vida imposible a Adrien?

La rubia miró a Alya con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Claro que sí.

Voltearon la mirada hacia el rubio el cual tragó duró al ver a las chicas con cara de asesinas.

-Ahora no.

Se detuvieron al ver a Anna tocarse el vientre.

-¿Qué sucede?

Alya de acercó y le tomo la mano.

-Creó que rompí bolsa.

La morena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Adrien trae a Marinette, ella nos ayudara!

Miró al rubio el cual estaba nervioso.

-¿A Marinette?

Preguntó tontamente con mucho nerviosismo.

-¡Pero ya!

Todas le gritaron y el chico salió corriendo pero chocó con un árbol, luego se tropezó con sus pies, después Alix le tiró una piedra para que se tranquilice y siguiera con su camino pero cayó un par de veces más hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

La rubia miró a sus compañeras.

-¿Qué sucede? No entiendo que bolsa se rompió.

Mylene le explicó con paciencia.

-Va a tener a el bebé.

La rubia puso cara de ascó y volteo la mirada.

-Que ascó.

Todas miraron a Chloe.

-Quiero decir, que lindo que es el milagro de la vida.

Sonrió algo asustada por las miradas.

-¡El bebé ya viene!

Voltearon hacia la mujer que era ayudada por Alya a sentarse.

-Creó que me voy a desmayar.

Chloe se cayó en el césped inconciente y todas la ignoraron.

-¡Respire profundo!

Alya intentó ayudar a la mujer, que se acostó en el sueló pero todas sus amigas se pusieron a respirar exageradamente en sus lugares como sí ellas estuviesen por dar a luz.

-¡Se lo decía a ella!

Miró al grupo con enojó.

-Eso no importa, también nos ayuda a nosotras.

Alix se hacía viento y las otras se desesperaban cada vez más.

-¡Ya calmense que el bebé ya viene!

Todas miraron a la mujer muy asustadas.

-¿Por qué Adrien tarda tanto?

Y como sí de magia se tratase el rubio llegó sucio y con varios golpes (su caminó para alcanzar a la chica no fue fácil) junto a Marinette.

-Aquí esta Mari...

Vio como la cabeza del bebé ya estaba saliendo y palidecio.

-Sí me disculpan, debo desmayarme un rato.

Y se cayó junto a Chloe y fue ignorado mientras Marinette y Alya ayudaban a la mujer.

-Puje.

Marinette tomo la mano de la mujer la cual se puso a gritar junto a las chicas que también gritaron con fuerzas hasta que se silenciaron al oír un llanto.

-¿Qué paso?

Adrien se levantó mareado y vio al bebé que aún no había sido limpiado.

-Adiós.

Y se volvió a desmayar.

-Es una niña.

Marinette le extiende a su hija y justo llega Jasson con toallas y agua en un balde seguido de los chicos.

-Ya llegué y ¿qué les pasó a ésos dos?

Señaló a los rubios.

-Ignorelos.

Alya y Marinette se pusieron de pié mientras el hombre se acercaba a su mujer.

-Es una linda niña como su madre.

Le sonrió a su esposa.

-Se llamará Alya en honor a la chica que me ayudó.

La morena sonrió apenada y las chicas sonreían por el bello momento.

-Pobre niña, al menos es sana.

Y Nino recibió un golpe en su hombro.

-¡Auch! Éso me dolió.

Tras limpiar y vestir a la bebé volvieron al campeonato.

-¿Qué pasó?

Adrien abrió los ojos y estaba atado en un árbol mientras Plagg peleaba con una ardilla.

-¡Te derrotare y seré el rey del bosque!

El ardilla salió corriendo y el kwami sonrió victorioso.

-¿Qué me pasó, Plagg?

El kwami lo miró.

-Las chicas dijeron que era su venganza por tocarle su pecho a la ya no tan pura Marinette, cochino.

Y así el rubio pasó el restó de la mañana atado a un árbol mientras Plagg peleaba con las ardillas que se le acercaban y cerca del medió día su kwami lo desató para irse a la cabaña.

-No se por que se enojaron sí ambos lo disfrutabamos.

Plagg miró a su portador con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta Marinette?

El chico no contesto, solo fue el resto del caminó meditando en ésas palabras con su rostro sonrojado.  
.

.  
Ya a la siesta.

Los chicos terminaron todas sus tareas con la cabrá vigilandolos y ahora iban por el bosque ya que no pudieron conocerlo a la mañana.

-Enserio, creo que se me olvida algo muy importante y los incumbe a ustedes.

Adrien miró a sus amigos pero estos lo ignoraron.

-Oigan, si suponemos que alguien que conocemos se enamora de Chloe y les pregunta a ustedes que hacer ¿qué le dirían?

Nino miró a Nathaniel y le sonrió.

-Le diríamos que es bien masoquista.

El pelirrojo palidecio pero Adrien se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Chloe a cambiado, de seguro le gustaras.

El chico sonrió pero se detuvo asustado junto a Adrien al ver a sus compañeros jugando con un animal.

-Que lindo gatito, apestas un poco pero eres lindo.

Nino alzó al "gato" mientras Kim lo acariciaba e iván le tomaba una foto.

-¿Corremos?

Adrien miró donde estaba Nathaniel pero este ya iba a una gran distancia.

-¡Esperame!

Fue corriendo tras él y los otros tres solo se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué extraños?

El moreno miró al animal con una sonrisa mientras lo acercaba a su cara.

-¿El gatito apestoso está malo?

Tras un gruñido el animal le roció algo apuesto a los tres y se fue corriendo.

-Oigan ¿por qué Nathaniel y Adrien iban corriendo?

Max llegó con ellos y se tapó la nariz.

-Que ascó ¿por qué hule como si un zorrillo les hubiese rociado encima?

Los chicos no dijeron nada solo se fueron a pedir ayuda con las cabezas gachas por su error.

Y así los chicos apestan, casi no trabajaron nada, Adrien sigue sin recordar que fue lo que se le olvidó y Plagg se volvió el rey del bosque al derrotar a las ardillas.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Un capítulo más y luego el gran final.

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews.

Hasta la próxima... 


	7. Chapter 7

Lo recordé

Marinette se acercó a sus amigos con su imborrable sonrisa mientras Adrien la miraba pensativo desde atrás.

-Gracias por amarme princesa.

Tras susurrar éso se acercó a sus amigos con una sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente a la chica de las coletas.  
.

.  
Los chicos estaban en su cabaña, ignorando el trabajo y haciendo algo que les sería útil en el futuro.

-¡Sostenlo bien que es inquieto!

Kim agarró al bebé mientras Adrien lo sostenía con dificultad, Max estaba en un rincón traumado, Iván le pasaba los pañales a Kim y finalmente Nathaniel se acercaba con el talco con su rostro pálido.

-¡Cuidado, va a disparar!

Todos se tiraron al suelo y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, estuvieron así por 2 minutos y Adrien fue el primero en levantarse.

-¿Acaso es camello?

Se secó con una toalla mientras Kim miraba al bebé con su rostro rojo de la furia.

-¡Tú!

Señaló al inocente bebé que tenía un sonajero y lo tiró al aire cayendo sobre la cabeza de un asqueado Nathaniel.

-¡Te voy a matar!

El deportista se lanzó sobre él pero Iván y Adrien lo detuvieron.

-Ya calmate, es solo un bebé.

Miró al rubio y suspiro cansado mientras se relajaba un poco.

-¿Cómo es que los padres pueden con esto?

Iván le colocó el pañal con algo de enojo mientras Adrien le pasaba la mamadera.

-Ve el lado positivo viejo, cuando se calma se ve lindo.

Miraron al bebé con ternura y éste soltó un disparo haciendo que todos se tapen la nariz.

-¡Que ascó! Yo no lo cambió más.

Nathaniel se fue con Max que salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Adrien suspiro cansado y miró al bebé.

-Se acabo amigo, ya no es necesario que finjas.

Nino se puso de pie mientras guardaba su pistola de agua y buscaba su ropa para cambiarse pues ésa mañana quisieron probar lo que se sentía cuidar a un bebé y como Anna y jason no le dieron a la niña, Nino actuó de uno.  
.

.  
Jason miraba a los chicos de brazos cruzados mientras estos lo miraban con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué haré con ustedes? En mis años aquí nunca llegó un grupo tan holgazan como ustedes.

Aarón se acercó a su tío, le susurró algo en el oído y ambos sintieron cómplices mientras el grupo se arrepentia por no trabajar en su debido tiempo.

-Les tengo una misión única para que la hagan en grupo y así perdonarlos.

Se acercó a Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres él líder del grupo y él que más lastimado a salido hasta ahora ¿verdad?

El chico asintió con miedo mientras le mostraba un papel y señalaba a Nathaniel.

-Una paliza más que recibimos él colega y yo y ganamos un yogur gratis.

El pelirrojo asintió con orgullo de a ver perdido tres dientes en una semana.

-¿Muy bien?

El hombre los miró con algo de lástima y prosiguió.

-En lo más profundo del bosque creese una flor única de color rojo, si la encuentran les perdonaremos.

Los chicos se miraron y fueron a buscar la dichosa flor pero antes de desaparecer entre los árboles oyeron que Aarón les dijo algo.

-¡Cuidado con Slender!

Y continuaron su camino tomados de la mano y pasos temblorosos.  
.

.  
Con las chicas.

Ellas empacaban sus cosas ya que habían terminado todas las tareas y ésa tarde volverían a su hogar.

-Esto fue muy sencillo.

Lila que caminaba con una muleta por a ver tenido que ir a buscar huevos ya que a Adrien se le terminaron sus antialergicos y las gallinas la atacaron apenas la vieron.

-Voy a extrañar al chanchito.

Chloe miraba a sus amigas mientras Sabrina guardaba sus cosas con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, en navidad lo vamos a ver otra vez.

La rubia palidecio mientras Alya sonreía junto a Alix.

-Nuestro grupo será el peor ejemplo de la historia gracias a los chicos.

Juleka habló mientras guardaba un par de máscaras con la que asustaba a Marinette cada mañana.

-Pero nosotras si trabajamos.

Rose habló con alegría mientras Mylene asentía orgullosa por el esfuerzo que hicieron en ésta semana.

-Pero lo mejor sera que veremos a los chicos vestidos de maids.

Marinette sonrió mientras las demás esperaban con ansias ése momento.

-¿A poco lo recuerdan?

Alix habló pensativa pero todas le restaron importancia y continuaron guardando sus cosas.  
.

.  
Con los chicos.

Todos corrían por el oscuro bosque ya que algo venía tras ellos desde hace un par de minutos.

-¡Es SlenderMan, usemos a Nino como carnada mientras nosotros escapamos!

Adrien le dio una bofetada a Kim para que se calme.

-No usaremos a Nino como carnada.

El moreno sonrió por ser defendido por su amigo casi hermano.

-Él está muy delgaducho, mejor usemos a Iván que tiene más carné.

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció y se acercó al rubio muy molestó.

-¡Si alguien será la carnada seré yo y nadie más!

Se goleó el pecho con orgullo mientras los demás lo dejaban atrás.

-¡Okay, suerte con el monstruo!

Todos se fueron y Nino se dio cuenta de que ése fue el plan de Adrien desde el principio.

-Traidor.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y dio su último gritó de vida.

Los demás oyeron el gritó de su amigo y se detuvieron.

-Debemos enfrentarlo, Slender es solo uno y nosotros somos 5, podemos con él.

Asistieron con valentía a lo que dijo Kim pero...

-¿Dónde está mí hijo?

Oyeron como alguien se acercaba diciendo éso y volvieron a correr con miedo.

-¡Ni loco me enfrentó a la llorona!

Su valentía se esfumó tan rápido como la memoria de Adrien sobre la apuesta.

-¡Ya lo recordé! Nino hizo una apuesta con Marinette y el grupo que menos trabajaba en ésta semana se vestirán de maids y trabajarian en la cafetería de su tía por un día.

-¡¿Qué?!

Los 4 se lanzaron sobre Adrien y palidecieron cuando la supuesta llorona los alcanzó.

-¡Mí hijo!

Era Gabriel Agreste que estaba desarreglado y algo golpeado se acercó a su hijo con alegría y lo abrazó.

-¡Llevo como 3 días buscandote mí bebé y al fín te encuentro!

Todos miraron como Nino se acercaba con la flor en su mano y una sonrisa.

-Encontré la flor.

Y todos se lanzaron sobre él para darle una paliza por el problema en que los metió.  
.

.  
Los dos consejeros miraban a los chicos y al extraño hombre con desaprobación mientras Aarón celebraba que ese día se irían y las chicas ya daban la apuesta por ganada.

-Suban al colectivo y por favor no regresen.

Jason señaló el vehículo y todos se subieron con tristeza sobre todo Iván.

-¿Qué pasa viejo?

Kim se sentó cerca de su amigo y éste lo miró pálido.

-Mylene quiere que conozca a su padre.

El deportista puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-La otra vez fui a buscar a Alix para competir en una carrera y su padre casi me castra, eres hombre muerto.

Iván se puso a llorar en silencio mientras el vehículo arrancaba y Adrien iba sentado sobre el regazo de su padre con un sonrojo y Nino burlándose de él.

-No te dejaré jamás mí bebé.

El hombre abrazó más fuerte a su hijo y éste leyó un mensaje que le llegó.

"Cuando volvamos debo decirte algo muy importante.

¿Dónde nos podemos ver?"

Miró por la ventana hacia el colectivo de las chicas y sonrió mientras le respondía a su princesa.

"En la Torre Eiffel, es un bonito lugar para charlar"

Envío el mensaje mientras se sacaba la zapatilla y se la tiraba a Nino para que deje de sacarle fotos.

Continuará... .

.  
Hola!

Volví luego de no se cuentó.

Un capítulo más y ya.

¿Qué le querrá decir Marinette a Adrien?

¿Ganarán ese yogur gratis por el que tanto sufrieron?

Avisó que a partir de adelante sólo podré actualizar los sábados o domingos, está es mí última actualización entre semana.

Hasta la próxima... 


	8. Chapter 8

Último capítulo

Ya va un día de que regresaron de la granja y él posiblemente era el que en mayor problemas estaba ya que tenía que conocer al padre de su novia.

Mylene tomó a Iván de la mano y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea para que no sea tan fuerte la noticia.

Él le sonrió aún nervioso y el padre de la chica llegó.

-Disculpa la demora hija, algunas personas me pidieron que me saque fotos con sus hijos.

El hombre tomó asiento y miró al chico con seriedad.

-¿Quién es él?

Iván palidecio y Mylene lo tomó de la mano y miró a su padre con seriedad.

-Estoy embarazada y él es el padre.

La vida de chico pasó ante sus ojos y el hombre se puso de pié molesto.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mí bebé?!

Tomó al chico del cuello de su remera.

-¡Ni yo lo sé!

La chica soltó una risita y los dos la miraron.

-¿Qué sucede hija, te da risa que este degenerado pronto pasará a mejor vida?

Mylene tomó la mano de su padre con una sonrisa mientras Iván se tocaba el pecho del miedo.

-Solo fue una broma, él y yo sólo somos novios y quise hacer más liviana la noticia con ésa bromita.

El hombre tomó asiento un poco más tranquilo dedicado una mirada llena de sed de sangre a Iván.

"Que bueno que escribí mí testamento antes de venir aquí"

Y así Iván pasó tres torturosas horas pensando en donde podría tener una sana relación con Mylene si su padre ya le dijo que haga una reserva en el hospital.

.  
8:00 a.m. el castigo de los chicos a empezado, Gabriel se ganó 50 centavos ya que le apostó a Nino que Marinette ganaría, Nino se quedó pobre por su apuesta y los chicos serían el hazme reír por muuuucho tiempo por lo que estaban haciendo.

Adrien se miró al espejo con sus ojos lagrimosos y Nino se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes bro, si es por ellas esto no es nada.

El rubio miró a sus demás compañeros que estaban igual de enojados que él por lo que hizo Nino.

-Muy bien, vamos nenas, es hora de la fiesta.

El moreno se fue dando saltitos dejando a sus amigos con ganas de venganza segura por meterlos en ése lió y no contarles nada.

-Ya va a ver a la salidita.

Kim miró a sus humillados amigos y suspiro cansado.

-Es hora de ser hombres.

Y así salieron a atender la cafetería con trajes de maids, medias largas y burlas por sus belludas piernas, excepto la de Adrien, él estaba bien depiladito.

-¡Sonrian nenas!

Con todo su hombría destruida Alix se puso a sacar fotos, Alya a grabar vídeos y todos los que pasaban se burlaban de ellos.

-La orden para la señorita de la mesa 5 ya está lista.

Kim y Adrien mandaron a Nathaniel hacía la mesa de un empujón mientras veían la forma de avergonzar al empleado estrella, Nino, el cual había desaparecido hace unos minutos.  
.

.  
El moreno se miró al espejo una ultima vez mientras se tomaba una foto.

-Para mi madre.

Guardó su celular y se acercó a su chica con una sonrisa mientras le extendia una rosa.

-Una rosa para mí rosa.

La chica rió y atrajo al chico hacía ella haciendo que él se sonroje.

-Un besó para mí caballero de armadura barata.

Cortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besar a su muy sudado novio con pasión.

-Esperó que lo disfrutes por que de seguro los chicos me van a matar por que los metí en éste lío por ti.

Alya acarició su mejilla haciendo que su novio gimiera.

-Se amable conmigo por favor.

Nino cerró sus ojos mientras estiraba sus labios esperando otro besó.

-¿Alya?

Abrió sus ojos y ya no la vio.

-Tú te lo pierdes.

Y con grandeza se fue a ayudar a sus amigos.  
.

El pelirrojo tomó aire profundamente, miró una última vez la orden y avanzó hacía su clienta.

-Aquí tiene ¿desea algo más?

La rubia le sonrió mientras agarraba la ensalada.

-Quiero una sonrisa para llevar.

El rostro de Nathaniel se palidecio y tragó duró.

-L...lo siento, a mí ya me gusta alguien más.

La rubia se paró amenazantemente y arrincono al pobre chico contra una pared.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un maid y si que me gusta.

Acarició el cabello del chico que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Dime tomatito ¿cómo se llama mí rival?

El chico cerró sus ojos rogando que aparezca Ladybug para salvar el día.

-¡Se llama Chloe Bourgeois! ¡Así que alejate de MÍ novio o tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto de ahora en más!

La rubia se asustó al ver como la chica que llegó llamó la atención de todos alrededor, excepto Alix, ella ya vio todo desde el inicio pero prefiero gravar la violación en alta definición.

-No hace falta alterarse por un tomate escuálido niña, es todo tuyo.

La rubia se fue evitado las miradas de la gente y Chloe se acercó a Nathaniel que se quedó de rodillas una vez liberado.

-¿Estás bien?

El chico la miró sonrojado mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-T...tú novio.

Chloe se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-Y que no se te olvidé. Ahora trae algo de beber que tengo sed.

La chica se fue mientras el chico sacaba un cupon de su bolsillo.

-Que mal, casi ser violado por una super modelo no me hace ganar puntos para mí yogurt gratis.

Y se fue a buscar algo de beber para su novia con algo de tristeza.

"Novia"

Sonrió alegré al darse cuenta de que consiguió novia de la forma más rara posible.  
.

.  
Kim se sentó en una silla con depresión.

-Que mal.

Miró a quien tenía a su lado y se acercó más al ver que lo ignoraba.

-¡Que mal!

Ahora una cinta se posó sobre sus labios para que se calle.

-Ya parale que estoy viendo mis seguidores de YouTube.

El chico se sacó la cinta molestó y luego tomó el celular de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué es más importante para ti, los youtubes o tu amigo del alma kim?!

Alix tomó su celular y lo miró molesta.

-Tienes 40 segundo para quejarte conmigo.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras Kim se acomodaba su vestido de sirvienta y se acercaba aún más a su amiga.

-Todos están consiguiendo novias menos yo ¿por qué? Yo soy el más guapo, fuerte y sensible a la hora de hablar de sentimientos.

Alix corrió su rostro para aguantarse la risa.

-Si, jajaja, ríete cuánto quieras pero recuerda que te vas a arrepentir.

La chica suspiro cansada y se le acercó más haciendo que él retroceda un poco.

-Cierra tus ojos.

El chico la miró con duda y suspiro molestó.

-¿Por qué quieres que los cierre?

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y él cerró sus ojos con algo de miedo por lo que era capas de hacerle.

-No los habrás.

El deportista fruncio el ceño y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla acercarse con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas.

"¿Qué hago?"

La duda y el miedo lo invadieron al no saber que hacer y el tiempo se le agotaba.

"Hora de ser hombre"

Cerró sus ojos, estiró sus labios y sintió algo que jamás creyó sentir por Alix.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

Ó si, ella lo besó en la mejilla, no en los labios.

-¡Se supone que me beses en los labios!

Alix se sonrojo y le dio un puño molesta.

-P... ¿por qué te basaría en los labios?

Los ojos de Kim brillaron y se acercó a ella mientras se ponían de pies.

-¿No es obvio? Por que me amas.

Nuevamente recibió un golpe pero está vez en sus partes bajas.

-¡Adiós!

Y la chica se fue con su rostro sonrojado y una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho. .

.  
Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presente en París y en la Torre Eiffel se veía a una sonrojada Marinette esperando a su amigo.

-Hola, lamento la demora.

La chica se volteó para ver como Adrien le extendía un ramo de rosas.

-Me costó entenderlo pero resulta que me gustas.

Marinette quedó estática en su lugar con un par de lágrimas comenzando a salir por sus ojos.

-Ahora ya lo sabes.

Adrien la miró con mucha seriedad mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer con mayor intensidad.

-Te lo repetiré una y otra, cuantas veces quieras.

Marinette levantó su mano derecha y el chico se sorprendió al sentir como ella lo tomó de la mano para que se acerque y así abrazarlo.

-¿Marinette?

La chica se separó y le hizo una reverencia.

-Es todo un sueño que tú me ames, es lo que deseó oír desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una sonrisa única apareció en el rostro de Adrien.

-Pero...

¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡todo el mundo odia los peros!

-Éso hubiese sido antes.

"¡Crack!"

Ése fue el sonido que oyó Adrien desde su pecho.

-Hace un par de semanas me á empezado a gustar alguien más.

Los labios de Adrien fueron humedecidos por su lengua.

"Quiero sangre"

Fue el único pensamiento cuerdo que le vino.

-Me gusta Cat noir.

"¡Listo! Buscaré a ése héroe de cuarta y le daré su merecid... ¿cat noir?"

-¡Chicos!

Antes de que alguien más diga algo, Nino, con un par de muletas por la venganza, Alya, con una sonrisa burlona y Lila hablado con alguien por celular se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen jóvenes?

El moreno sonrió con dificultad hacia sus amigo y a la chica.

Marinette se acercó a sus amigos con su imborrable sonrisa mientras Adrien la miraba pensativo desde atrás.

-Gracias por amarme princesa.

Tras susurrar éso se acercó a sus amigos con una sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente a la chica de las coletas.

"Soy mi propia competencia, ¿quién lo diría?"

"Y así pasó una semana entera para que Adrien Agreste descubriera cual era a quien en verdad amaba.

Pd: mí padre se puso a llorar de tristeza cuando le dije que me gustaba alguien.

Besos y abrazos, chico indiscreto."

Plagg miraba como su portador guardaba su diario de my little ponny con alegría y se iba cantando una canción de niños.

-Los humanos son raros hasta la punta del dedo por éso me quedó con mí camembert.

El amigo fiel de todo ser masculino, la comida, así el kwami estaría más tranquilo que con una chica como Tikki... ¿Tikki?

-¡¿Por qué Tikki no apareció en está historia?!

Y así Plagg comenzó su travesía para encontrar a su "amiga'.

Fín?  
.

.  
Hola!

Y se terminó de una extraña manera.

Gracias por leer y me disculpo por el final tan raro, es que ando con dolor de oído y si que es muy molestó, pero aún así quise actualizar el último capítulo.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
